Barak Varr
Daleko na południu w dzikich i niebezpiecznych Księstwach Granicznych leży jedno z najwspanialszych miejsc w Starym Świecie. Nad brzegami Czarnej Zatoki w skalistych klifach wzgórz Varenka rozłożył się Barak Varr, jedyna morska twierdza krasnoludów i, zarazem, najmniejsza ze starożytnych twierdz. Nazwa Barak Varr dosłownie w języku krasnoludów oznacza "morskie wrota" i trudno się z tą nazwa nie zgodzić, widząc wejście do portu. Forteca, mimo ciągłych ataków ze strony zielonoskórych z plemion Niebieskich Pysków, Żółtych Ślepi, Złamanych Nosów, Czerwonych Pięści i Żelaznych Szponów pozostaje najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Księstwach Granicznych. Gród jest świadectwem minionej potęgi elfio-krasnoludzkiego sojuszu i morskich aspiracji Karaz Ankor. Barak Varr nigdy nie znalazł się pod pełnym oblężeniem. Zielonoskórym na przestrzeni tysiącleci nie udało się zamknąć pierścienia okrążenia. Morskie ekspedycje ożywieńców, mrocznych elfów i skavenów również nie odnotowały sukcesów w walkach z niewielką, lecz niebywale silną flotą krasnoludów. Miasto uważa się za najbardziej kosmopolityczne miejsce w całym Karaz Ankor i, mimo niebezpiecznego sąsiedztwa, bardzo spokojne.thumb|350px 'Geografia' Barak Varr rozłożył się nad Czarną Zatoką u ujścia Rzeki Krwi na wzgórzach Varenka. W tym miejscu rzeka wyżłobiła liczne kawerny i korytarze w skalistych klifach. Z czasem zmiany koryta rzeki spowodowały, że część podziemnych jaskiń i pasaży została zalana, a część wyłoniła się spod wody. Krasnoludy, szukając miejsca na port, nie mogły nie zauważyć, jakie walory niosą jaskinie nad Czarną Zatoką. Dodatkowym plusem były bogate złoża węgla i doskonałej rudy żelaza, będące przedłużeniem pokładów rozciągających się pod Karak Azul i Karak Azgal. Obie twierdze są zresztą głównym partnerem handlowym Barak Varru. Karak Azgal to najlepszy producent broni w Starym Świecie. Żyjące w nim krasnoludy wykuwają najprzedniejsze ostrza. Ponieważ szlak lądowy jest niebezpieczny z uwagi na aktywność zielonoskórych, brodacze swoje produkty spławiają Rzeką Krwi do Barak Varru, skąd dostarczają je do odbiorców. Niestety, upadek Karak Drazh spowodował, że karawany muszą maszerować do odizolowanych kaszteli i fortów w pobliżu Czarnego Szczytu, gdzie można załadować statki. Znacznie bezpieczniejszy jest szlak handlowy z Barak Varru do Karaz-a-Karak i Zhufbaru. Droga wiedzie Rzeką Krwi, a następnie Rzeką Czaszek, aż ku Czarnej Wodzie. Statki jednak nie docierają do samych twierdz z uwagi na wodospady. Ruch na szlaku obsługują warowne przystanie w pobliżu twierdz. Forteca jest największym i najważniejszym miastem w Księstwach Granicznych. Flota brodaczy bardzo skutecznie zabezpiecza Czarną Zatokę oraz doliny Rzeki Krwi, Rzeki Czaszek i Wyjącej Rzeki. Właściwa twierdza znajduje się w północno-wschodnim krańcu Czarnej Zatoki. By do niej dotrzeć, trzeba przepłynąć pomiędzy dwoma fortami zabezpieczającymi wyjście na pełne morze. Są to Rogaty Zamek na północnym brzegu i Morskie Gniazdo na południowym. Oba obiekty jednocześnie pełnią rolę latarni morskich. Są silnie bronione, tak od strony morza jak i lądu, gdyż w przeszłości wielokrotnie zielonoskórzy usiłowali je zająć. Szczególnie potężne działa są skierowane w stronę morza. Z całą pewnością są to największe armaty odlane w Karaz Ankor, a prawdopodobnie w ogóle na świecie. Ich zasięg z obu zamków pozwala ryglować ogniem całe przejście. Kartauny są ustawione w taki sposób, że kula potrafi odbijać się od powierzchni wody niczym gigantyczna kaczka i zachować dość siły, by przepływający statek przeciąć na pół. Od południa Barak Varr graniczy ze Złymi Ziemiami. Granica jest bardzo czytelna, bo jedyny prowadzący ku utraconemu Ekrundowi szlak na przełęczy jest zamknięty Murem Thuriana, a mosty na drugi brzeg Rzeki Krwi - zburzone. Wał przecina starą drogę w poprzek od jednego zbocza górskiego do drugiego. Ponad nim na przeciwległych graniach krasnoludy wzniosły wieże strażnicze, które obsługują garnizon muru. W praktyce umocnienia spowalniają inwazje zielonoskórych z południa, dając czas do ewakuacji ludności mieszkającej wokół twierdzy i przeciwdziałają łupieżczym wyprawom pomniejszych band. Po drugiej stronie muru najbliższym sąsiadem krasnoludów są orki z plemion Niebieskich Pysków i Złamanych Kłów oraz gobliny z plemienia Kosookich (nazywanych powszechnie "Zezolami"). Zielonoskórzy regularnie atakują mur, a zwłaszcza Niebieskie Pyski, gdyż tereny wokół Czarnej Zatoki plemię uważa za swoje. Na szczęście ludzcy osadnicy wzięli na swoje barki główny ciężar walk z orkami. Podobnie jak szlak ku Erkundowi, wszystkie inne przejścia, doliny i przełęcze prowadzące do twierdzy zostały zaryglowane wieżami i strażnicami, których zadaniem jest spowolnienie wroga i ostrzeżenie fortecy o niebezpieczeństwie. Od wschodu granicę królestwa wyznacza Rzeka Czaszek. Na drugim brzegu znajduje się księstwo Schnappelheim. Jest ono silnie zależne od Barak Varru gdyż rzeczna flotylla krasnoludzkich patrolowców i kanonierek jest silnym wsparciem przeciw Żelaznym Szponom z Czarnego Szczytu i nocnym goblinom z plemienia Krwawych Włóczni. Wojna z Żelaznymi Szponami ma szczególne znaczenie, ponieważ orkowie niepokoją szlaki lądowe zapewniające komunikację z Karak Azul i Karak Azgal. Od północy Barak Varr graniczy z księstwem Bohemii ze stolicą w Brasovie oraz księstewkami Brovska i Zenres. Bohemia jest naturalnym sojusznikiem krasnoludów i oba państwa chętnie współpracują, ale czynią to nieformalnie. Haczyk tkwi w tym, że księstwo zostało stworzone przez schizmatyków z kultu Sigmara, zmuszonych do opuszczenia Imperium. Brodacze nie mogą sobie pozwolić na zadrażnianie relacji z Imperium. Z drugiej jednak strony armia księstwa jest silna, zaprawiona w bojach, chętnie się wynajmuje i, co najważniejsze, jest bliżej niż Imperium. Oczywiście, dodatkową korzyścią jest fakt, że ludzie zamiast brodaczy przelewają krew. Paradoksalnie korzystne rozwiązanie przyniosła Burza Chaosu. Imperium ma znacznie poważniejsze problemy niż księstwo, gdzie uciekają schizmatycy, banici i wyrzutki, a najemne banderie wspólnie z armią imperialną z powodzeniem walczyły przeciw Archaonowi. Imperium i księstwo wypracowały trwały, choć trudny pokój, co pozwoli w przyszłości krasnoludom zacieśnić współpracę z brasovskim dworem. Zarówno Brovska jak i Zenres są dostarczycielami zboża i mięsa dla Barak Varru. Twierdza w zamian eksportuje do nich broń, pancerze i towary luksusowe. Z jednej strony władcy obu księstw chętnie położyliby rękę na bogatych złożach Varenki, z drugiej jednak - bez krasnoludów oba państewka szybko pochłonęliby zielonoskórzy. Największym zagrożeniem od północy dla brodaczy jest goblińskie plemię Żółtych Ślepi. Gobliny usiłują przejąć kontrolę nad żyznymi równinami na północny wschód od twierdzy. Na szczęście Żółte Ślepia uwikłały się w wojnę z zamieszkującymi brzegi Czarnej Zatoki Niebieskimi Pyskami oraz ludzkimi domenami w tej części Księstw Granicznych. Od wschodu sąsiadem Barak Varru jest Somjek. Teoretycznie księstwo jest idealnym sojusznikiem. Ściśle współpracuje zwalczając zielonoskórych na lądzie i piratów na wodach Czarnej Zatoki. Ludzie chętnie handlują z krasnoludami, kupując wszelkie wyroby metalowe, a w zamian odsprzedając płody rolne. Co więcej, Somjek leży na skrzyżowaniu lądowych szlaków prowadzących do twierdzy z Imperium i z Tilei, gra więc pierwszorzędną rolę w ich zabezpieczeniu. Niemniej jednak nad sojuszem zawisły czarne chmury. Władca Barak Varru, król Zamnil Grundisson jest wielkim kolekcjonerem sztuki. Przypadkiem zebrał obrazy i popiersia przedstawiające poczet władców Somjeku od na poły legendarnego Andromacha I aż po obecnie panującego Wilhelma Dostojnego. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że ze wszystkich rzeźb i obrazów patrzy na niego ta sama osoba. Nagle wielkie umiejętności księcia jako generała, niesamowita sprawność bojowa i ciągłe otulanie się długą opończą z kapturem, zwłaszcza w największym słońcu, nabrały dla krasnoluda nowego znaczenia. Zamnil podejrzewa Wilhelma o wampiryzm. Co gorsza, sytuacja na szlaku znacząco się komplikuje, co uniemożliwia ewentualną interwencję w Somjeku lub choćby zaaranżowanie przewrotu. W leżącej u ujścia Tona Dante Matorce, sąsiadowi Somjeku, doszło do rebelii. Władza wpadła w ręce generała banderii najemnych Uriatha. Mroczny elf zaprowadził szybko brutalny reżim oparty na niewolnictwie. Chętnie współpracuje z piratami z Sartosy i rozbudowuje armię. Podejmuje też liczne wyprawy łupieżcze na sąsiadów. Wojna i zamknięcie szlaku do Tilei wiszą na włosku. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Zamnil może sobie teraz pozwolić, są zatargi z sojusznikiem. Z drugiej strony król ma obowiązek zniszczyć ożywieńca gdyż w przeciwnym razie okryje się hańbą. 'Historia' Barak Varr to najmłodsza z twierdz starożytnego Karaz Ankor, wzniesiona w czasie powstawania zrębów krasnoludzo-elfiego sojuszu. W -2822 r. KI brodacze rozpoczęli eksplorację i przebudowę jaskiń i pasaży wyżłobionych przez Rzekę Krwi w klifach nad Czarną Zatoką.. Rozpoczęto drążenie sztolni, szybów i korytarzy. Zalane podziemne jaskinie połączono szerokimi tunelami. Pierwotnie budowany port miał być wygodną przystanią dla podróżników odwiedzających Karaz Ankor, a w szczególności dla sprzymierzonych elfów. W założeniu wspólnie z Ekrundem miał być portem przeładunkowym dla twierdz położonych w głębi lądu. Wokół przystani szybko zaczęły wyrastać domy, składy, magazyny i strażnice. Krasnoludy drążyły nowe sztolnie i szyby. Wkrótce odkryto bogate złoża węgla i rudy żelaza. Było to miłe zaskoczenie, ponieważ rejon obecnych Księstw Granicznych miał opinię ubogiego w kopaliny. Odkrycie dało dodatkowy bodziec dla rozwoju. Twierdza rosła i bogaciła się. Zawiązano ścisłą współpracę z: Karaz-a-Karak, Karak Drazh, Karak Osiem Szczytów, Karak Azul, Karak Azgal i Karak Varn. Kłopoty pojawiły się wraz z wybuchem wojny domowej na Ulthuanie. Od -2100 r KI aż do -2005 r KI zaczęły mnożyć się ataki na statki i osiedla brodaczy. Stali za nimi poplecznicy Malekitha pragnący zerwania sojuszu i osłabienia Ulthuanu. W -1997 r KI wybucha Wojna o Brodę. Barak Varr razem z innymi twierdzami wystawił kontyngenty, które ruszyły do walki na terenach obecnej Tilei. Rola połączonych flot Barak Varru i Ekrundu była ograniczona z uwagi na morską potęgę adwersarza. W praktyce ogranicza się do ataków na okręty blokujące Czarną Zatokę. Doświadczenia tych walk z czasem przyczyniły się do budowy okrętów patrolowych, które stały się stałym elementem krasnoludzkiej szkoły morskiej. W -1500 r KI krasnoludy zwyciężają elfów, jednak zwycięstwo zbiega się z wywołaną przez skaveny katastrofą sejsmiczną i wybuchem Wojen Goblińskich. Liczne wstrząsy i wybuchy wulkanów spowodowały poważne uszkodzenia wszystkich twierdz w paśmie Gór Krańca Świata i Gór Smoczego Grzbietu. Na szczęście zniszczenia Barak Varru okazały się minimalne. Niestety, od samego początku konfliktu forteca, która zawsze dotychczas pozostawała na uboczu znalazła się na pierwszej linii walk. W -1499 r KI padł Karak Varn, zaatakowany przez skaveny. Zajęcie twierdzy przez wroga poważnie ograniczyło transport i wymianę z Zhufbarem i Karaz-a-Karak. Już dwa lata po wybuchu wojny padł Ekrund. Flota Barak Varru pomogła w heroicznej ewakuacji krasnoludów z Gór Smoczego Grzbietu. Uciekinierzy zasilili miasto, ale część wyruszyła do Karaz-a-Karak i dalej na północ. Pozostali pomaszerowali na Przeskok gdzie dali początek twierdzom w Górach Czarnych i w Górach Szarych. W tym samym roku krasnoludy ewakuowały twierdze na Przełęczy Szalonego Psa. Od tej pory granica biegnąca od Barak Varru, doliną Rzeki Krwi aż do Gór Krańca Świata, aż po dziś dzień wyznacza zasięg krajów cywilizowanych. Bardziej na południe pozostały izolowane, stale oblężone enklawy w Karak Drazh, Karak Osiem Szczytów, Karak Azgal i Karak Azul. Panujący w tym okresie Oin Snorisson podjął decyzję o rozpoczęciu stałych patroli na Czarnej Zatoce, Rzece Krwi, Rzece Czaszek i Wyjącej Rzece. Pomysł był szalenie trafiony bowiem okazało się, że zieloni są wyjątkowo kiepskimi marynarzami. W praktyce byli bezsilni wobec krasnoludzkiej floty. Od lat -1457 r. KI do -1362 r. KI krasnoludy wycofały się z twierdz i osad po wschodniej stronie Gór Krańca Świata. Osadnicy zasilili pozostałe fortece oraz założyli liczne osady i miasta w paśmie Gór Czarnych - w Górach Szarych. Władcy Barak Varru jako jedyni nigdy nie potępiali uciekinierów. Od samego zarania wspierali ich, zawierali sojusze i współpracowali, co znakomicie odbijało się na kondycji Barak Varru. Znalazło to wydźwięk w -1250 r KI, gdy wzrosła aktywność trolli. Mimo licznych ataków udało się odeprzeć niebezpieczne istoty, a nawet pięć lat później przeprowadzić udaną ofensywę wraz z armią Karaz-a-Karak zakończoną oczyszczeniem gór do linii Przełęczy Szalonego Psa. Jednocześnie podjęto próby odzyskania Gunbadu i Góry Srebrnej Włóczni, zakończone jednak niepowodzeniem wobec kontrofensywy zielonoskórych. Pewną ulgę przyniosły podboje Nehekhary w -1200 r KI. Ludzkie armie przemaszerowały przez Złe Ziemie, masakrując plemiona zielonoskórych. Pod panowanie pierwszego wielkiego, ludzkiego królestwa dostały się tereny dzisiejszych Księstw Granicznych, Tilei i Averlandu. Krasnoludy mogły się przegrupować, tym bardziej, że Nehekharejczycy nie podejmowali wrogich działań. Jednakże już czterdzieści dziewięć lat później Nagash doprowadził do upadku Nehekhary. Słabość natychmiast wykorzystali zielonoskórzy i skaveni, atakując zarówno ludzi jak i krasnoludy. Północne prowincje Nehekary przestały istnieć. Ocaleli ludzie umocnili się w fortach i kasztelach, tworząc pierwsze księstwa. Barak Varr udzielił szerokiego wsparcia niedobitkom Nehekhary, wyczuwając w nich naturalnych sprzymierzeńców w walkach z zielonoskórymi, skavenami i nowym zagrożeniem, jakim stali się ożywieńcy. W -1190 r KI wojownicy z Barak Varru udzielili wsparcia Kadrinowi Rudemu w ekspedycji mającej na celu odzyskanie Karak Varn. Po zażartych walkach skaveni i zielonoskórzy zostali wyparci z Karak Varnu, a do Zhufbaru, Karaz-a-Karak i Barak Varr popłynął gromnil. W -1136 r KI Kadrin Rudy zginął w zasadzce, a brodacze znów musieli opuścić Karak Varn. Niestety, było to preludium kłopotów, gdyż kolejne lata były bardzo nieszczęśliwe dla całego Karaz Ankor. Rok -975 KI przyniósł Bitwę Tysiąca Nieszczęść i porażkę wyprawy, mającej odzyskać Karak Ungor. Osłabione klęską krasnoludy nie były w stanie podjąć poważnych działań zaczepnych przez kolejne dwieście lat. Zachęcone brakiem inicjatywy krasnoludów orki i gobliny w -750 r KI uderzyły na Karak Azgal i Karak Azul. Armia Barak Varru pomagała obrońcom, dostarczając broni i żołnierzy, co pozwoliło pobić napastników. Niestety kolejna ofensywa zielonoskórych już w – 513 r KI okazała się fatalna w skutkach. Skaveni i zieloni zmusili Karak Osiem Szczytów do ewakuacji. Flota Barak Varru przewiozła uciekinierów do swojej twierdzy, odpierając gwałtowne ataki wroga. Czterdzieści cztery lata później zachęceni zwycięstwem orkowie zdobyli i zniszczyli Karak Azgal, a potem zajęli Karak Drazh. Od tej pory Karak Drazh zostało przemianowane na Czarny Szczyt i aż po dziś dzień jest największą twierdzą pozostającą w rękach goblinoidów. Mężni obrońcy Karak Azul odparli wszystkie ataki. Tymczasem dla Barak Varru miały miejsce dwa doniosłe zdarzenia rzutujące na całą późniejszą historię. W -420 r KI warsztatem w Karaz-a-Karak wstrząsnęła eksplozja, obwieszczająca wynalezienie prochu. Odkryto broń zdolną do masowego zabijania. Szale wojny przechyliły się na korzyść krasnoludów, czego wyrazem była klęska armii zielonych w Bitwie nad Czarną Wodą w -380 r KI. Zaledwie czterdzieści siedem lat później Grondi Thurison, inżynier z Barak Varr wybrał się na ryby. W czasie wędkowania zauważył, że fala obija się o brzeg unosząc sklejone kawałki piasku. Mimo, że strzępki były z kamieni unosiły się na wodzie. Thurison odkrył napięcie powierzchniowe. zjawisko pozwalające unosić się statkom wykonanym z metalu lub betonu. Od -250 r KI krasnoludom udało się zawrzeć liczne sojusze i umowy handlowe z plemionami zamieszkującymi dzisiejsze tereny Imperium. Współpraca przyniosła obopólne korzyści. Rozwinął się handel i rzemiosło, a goblinoidy po zachodniej stronie Gór Krańca Świata są do dziś wypierane w coraz bardziej niegościnne rejony. Rok -234 KI przyniósł wydarzenia o wielkiej doniosłości nie tylko dla Barak Varru, ale i dla całego Karaz Ankor. Starania kolejnych władców przyniosły w końcu efekt i ogłoszono amnestię, przywracając jednocześnie do łask społeczności krasnoludzkie z Klanów Osadniczych. Twierdze w Górach Czarnych, Górach Szarych i na Przeskoku uznały zwierzchnictwo władcy Karaz Ankor. Decyzja była doskonałym posunięciem. Barak Varr, mając zabezpieczenie w postaci fortec na Przeskoku i w Górach Czarnych, rozpoczął wspólnie z ludźmi wielką ofensywę przeciw zielonym, wzdłuż zachodnich i północnych wybrzeży Czarnej Zatoki. W jej wyniku zostały wyniszczone plemiona zamieszkujące region. Niedobitki połączyły się w plemiona Niebieskich Pysków i Żółtych Ślepi. Rok -1 KI przyniósł wreszcie koniec Wojnom Goblińskim. Armie Sigmara i krasnoludów w tytanicznej bitwie na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia rozbijają oddziały orków i goblinów. Klęska zielonoskórych była całkowita. Uciekinierów oczekiwały armie Księstw Granicznych oraz wojownicy z Barak Varru. Rozbici i zdezorganizowani zieloni nie byli w stanie stawić skutecznego oporu. Odwrót był ciągnącą się wielodniową masakrą zakończoną nad brzegami Rzeki Krwi. Niewielu goblinoidów zdołało się przeprawić i ujść pogoni. Do dziś nie odtworzyli oni swojej liczebności sprzed wojny. Kolejne lata przyniosły upragniony spokój. Władcy twierdzy wreszcie mogli skoncentrować się przede wszystkim na morskim handlu i odbudowie. Podjęto liczne wyprawy do Ekrundu, na Czarny Szczyt, Karak Varn i do Karak Azgal, odzyskując liczne artefakty i utraconą wiedzę. W czasie jednej z takich wypraw okazało się, że Karak Azgal stało się leżem smoka Grauga Okrutnego. Gad wybił lub zmusił do ucieczki okupujące twierdzę plemiona zielonoskórych, po czym zaczął regularne napady na statki, karawany, osady i miasta w całym rejonie. Kolejne problemy pojawiły się w 451 r KI, kiedy to okręty mrocznych elfów i sprzymierzonych z nimi ożywieńców zaatakowały wybrzeża Tilei. Niektóre statki zapuściły się także na Czarną Zatokę. Krasnoludzkie patrolowce stawiły opór, ale zmuszone były wycofać się w końcu pod osłonę dział obrony wybrzeża, a szlaki morskie stały się szalenie ryzykowne. Tego samego roku na południu zielonoskórzy rozpoczęli pierwszy wielki najazd od bitwy na Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Na szczęście zieloni bardziej byli zainteresowani atakiem na Imperium Remańskie. Niemniej jednak pomniejsze zagony zaatakowały Mur Thuriana oraz forty i strażnice wokół twierdzy. W 1022 r KI inżynierowie w Karaz-a-Karak wynaleźli silnik parowy. W Barak Varr znaleziono szerokie zastosowanie dla wynalazku. Napędzane nimi maszyny zaczęto wykorzystywać w górnictwie, transporcie, posłużyły także do poruszania potężnych bram twierdzy, w tym sławnej Morskiej Brony oraz machin obrony wybrzeża. Dziesięć lat później Skalf Smokobójca zabił Grauga Okrutnego i odzyskał Karak Azgal. Twierdza była zniszczona, a na jej podziemnych poziomach roiło się od zielonoskórych, skavenów i innych przerażających stworów. Krasnoludy ufortyfikowały górne donżony, a pod ziemię zezwoliły schodzić grupom poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy za cenę odnajdywanych skarbów stopniowo, powoli, do dziś oczyszczają kolejne poziomy. Dla Barak Varru odzyskanie Karak Azgal oznaczało ożywiony handel. W roku 1111 KI lud Rogatego Szczura dał ponownie znać o sobie. Klan Pestilens wywołał Czarną Plagę, która szybko zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać. Brodacze zamknęli swoje twierdze, w tym Barak Varr. Jednocześnie pod ziemią wojownicy starli się ze szczuroludźmi w serii bitew i potyczek w całym Karaz Ankor. Wojna skończyła się pięć lat później, kiedy zaraza zaczęła także dziesiątkować skavenów. Odkrycie silnika parowego znalazło wreszcie zastosowanie w marynarce w 1152 roku, kiedy to światło dzienne ujrzał pierwszy bojowy parowiec w krasnoludzkiej flocie. Okręt miał, na modłę starych patrolowców, drewnianą konstrukcję pokrytą metalowymi płytami oraz napędzane silnikiem parowym koło łopatkowe. Konstrukcja jest wykorzystywana po dziś dzień, a statki tej klasy nazywane są monitorami. Wielu uważa, że parowce to najpotężniejsze statki jakie istnieją i stanowią znaczące wyzwanie nawet dla Mrocznych Arek. Kolejne lata były dla twierdzy spokojne. Krasnoludom udało się uniknąć niepokojów, które wstrząsały Imperium. Dopiero w 1648 roku KI przypomnieli o sobie ożywieńcy. Jednakże Noc Żywych Trupów nie dotknęła jakoś szczególnie mieszkańców twierdzy. Zabezpieczenia krypt okazały się wystarczające, a tu, gdzie dhar udało się przebudzić umarłych, strażnicy szybko rozprawili się z zagrożeniem. W 1707 roku KI pojawiło się największe zagrożenie od Wojen Goblińskich. Horda Gorbada Żelaznego Pazura zagroziła szlakom handlowym na wschodzie. Ork nie zdecydował się jednak na oblężenie twierdzy. Zamiast tego pomaszerował na Imperium, wzniecając pięcioletnią krwawą wojnę. Rok 1812 KI przyniósł początek wielkich odkryć technicznych. W Barak Varrze światło dzienne ujrzał pierwszy pancernik, wprowadzając brodaczy w nową erę wojen na morzu. Dalsze prace przyniosły rozrost floty i zostały uwieńczone w 2205 roku KI budową małych, ale bardzo zwrotnych kanonierek, które po dziś dzień panują na Rzece Krwi. Rozbudowa floty miała się zwrócić w 2321 r. KI. Rok wcześniej skaveni uderzyli we wszystkich portach Starego Świata, podejmując liczne akcje sabotażowe. Barak Varr nie był wyjątkiem, ale tu dywersantom nie udało się nawet dostać do portu. Szczuroludzie zmierzali do ataku na Księstwa Graniczne, opanowania Czarnej Zatoki i, w dalszym etapie, Morza Tileańskiego. Po zwycięstwie nad ludźmi w cieśninie Krwawej Wody napastnicy zostali dosłownie zmieceni przez krasnoludzkie eskadry w bitwie na Czarnej Zatoce. Sukces stalowych okrętów był tak wielki, że rozpoczęto projektowanie nowych jednostek. Tymczasem Karaz Ankor poczyniło próby do odzyskania minionej chwały. W serii bitew w 2472 r KI oraz 2498 r. KI krasnoludy, wspierane przez ludzi z Księstw i rzeczną flotę Barak Varru, odzyskują Karak Osiem Szczytów. Niemniej w rękach wyzwolicieli pozostaje tylko miasto na powierzchni i najwyższy poziom podziemi. Twierdza do dnia dzisiejszego pozostaje w stanie oblężenia. Dostać się do niej można wyłącznie w silnych konwojach lub przekradając się przez linie zielonoskórych. W 2488 r. KI stocznie twierdzy opuścił pierwszy okręt klasy Nautilius, jednocześnie pierwszy okręt podwodny w Stary Świecie. Ostatnim wynalazkiem były Drednoty zbudowane dziesięć lat później. Paradoksem jest, że Burza Chaosu przyniosła miastu rozkwit. Wzrosło zapotrzebowanie na broń. Zielonoskórzy pociągnęli pod sztandary Grimgora Żelaznej Skóry bądź wikłali się w walki z ożywieńcami i hordą Croma. Pozwoliło to na wielką ofensywę w Księstwach i wokół krasnoludzkich twierdz. Dzięki temu udało się zabezpieczyć szlaki i wyniszczyć dziesiątki agresywnych plemion oraz odzyskać liczne forty, strażnice i zamki. Aktualnie armia Barak Varru kontynuuje oczyszczanie doliny Rzeki Krwi. Mieszkańcy twierdzy korzystają na wzroście wymiany handlowej pomiędzy Tileą a państwami za Górami Krańca Świata jako największe miasto leżące na szlaku. 'Barak Varr dziś' Twierdza jest obecnie największym i najsilniejszym miastem w Księstwach Granicznych. Dla Karak Azul, Karak Azgal i Karak Osiem Szczytów ma znaczenie strategiczne, gdyż odciąża tamtejsze garnizony, wiążąc zielonoskórych po zachodniej stronie Gór Krańca Świata. Jest także ich najważniejszym partnerem handlowym. Broń z Karak Azul, klejnoty z Karak Azgal i znaleziska z Karak Osiem Szczytów są odsyłane w silnych konwojach do portu. Statki przewożące kosztowności, gromnil, runiczną broń i pancerze budzą niesłabnące zainteresowanie wszelkiej maści morskich rabusiów. Jak dotychczas jednak nie odnotowali oni większych sukcesów. Opancerzone parostatki, a nawet przestarzałe patrolowce krasnoludów uchodzą za trudnego przeciwnika, skutecznie hamujące zapędy amatorów cudzej własności. Forteca jest najbardziej klasycznym przykładem kamieniarskiej sztuki brodaczy. Większa część miasta znajduje się w wydrążonych sztolniach, jaskiniach, pasażach i kawernach schodzących kilka poziomów pod powierzchnię gruntu. Na powierzchni znajdują się wspaniałe domy, pałace, gmachy, zamki i forty. Domy, zgodnie z krasnoludzkimi kanonami, są przysadziste, rzadko wyższe niż dwupiętrowe, obowiązkowo wzniesione z kamienia, o gładkich, wypolerowanych ścianach i kryte dachówką. Popularne są zdobienia z wizerunkami krasnoludzkich robotników i żołnierzy lub geometryczne wzory. Okna niemal zawsze posiadają niewielkie barwne witraże. Ulice są bardzo starannie zaprojektowane, szerokie i równe. Gród otacza gruby, solidny mur wykonany z potężnych bloków, połączonych zaprawą i klamrami. Jego podstawa jest pogrubiona i opiera się na potężnych litych fundamentach, co utrudnia prace saperskie. Dodatkowo biegnące nad suchą fosą wzdłuż podstawy fausse-braie zaopatrzone w blanki znacząco ułatwia obronę fosy, podstawy muru i stanowi wygodne oparcie dla obrony aktywnej. Korona wychodzi lekko przed wał, pozwalając razić wroga pracującego u podstawy. Co parę metrów z muru zwieszają się kolczaste prażnice do rażenia wspinających się na wał. Wzdłuż całego ciągu zamontowana jest metalowa rama projektu inżyniera Valnira, wysuwana spod korony. Uniemożliwia ona zarzucenie drabin. Każda wieża jest zbudowana na planie koła i wychodzi przed mur, a z całością ciągu łączy ją wąski pomost. Takie rozwiązanie pozwala zabezpieczać wał ogniem flankowym. Jednocześnie broni się ona niezależnie od twierdzy. Zdobycie odcinka muru jej nie zagraża. Z drugiej strony jej zawalenie lub zdobycie nie zagraża murom. Do środka prowadzi pięć bram miejskich - cztery lądowe i jedna morska: Brama Thorgrima, Brama Przodków, Brama Najemników, Brama Smocza i Morska Brona. Wszystkie bramy lądowe w praktyce są silnie umocnionymi kasztelami. W każdym z nich przejście tarasują cztery brony, a zrzutnie i strzelnice są rozmieszczone wzdłuż całej drogi. Przy pierwszej bronie zawsze jest mytnik, pytający każdego o powód wizyty oraz pobierający opłaty i podatki. Największą bramą jest ta ostatnia, będąca naturalną jaskinią, przez którą wody Rzeki Krwi wlewają się do Czarnej Zatoki. Wejście wyrzeźbiono na kształt krasnoludzkiej twarzy z otwartymi ustami. Chroniący wejście krenelaż i stanowiska artylerii są ukształtowane na podobieństwo diademu otaczającego hełm postaci. W jej oczach i na zdobieniach po bokach wykute są otwory prowadzące do stanowisk artylerii i kazamatów artyleryjskich. Morska Brona jest na tyle wysoka, że może przez nią wpłynąć do środka duży żaglowiec. Basen portowy wyznaczany przez podziemne kawerny jest niewiele mniejszy od jakiegokolwiek innego portu w Starym Świecie. Sklepienie jest bardzo wysoko i ginie w mroku. Skrywa on także ciężkie mechanizmy "delfinów". Gdyby wróg wdarł się do basenu portowego. ciężkie tarany są gotowe, by z wysokości spaść na wraże pokłady. Nos każdego mechanizmu pokrywają starożytne niebezpieczne runy, stanowiące zagrożenie nawet dla podwodnych bestii. Czasem dla potrzeb handlu krasnoludy budują drewniane pomosty, pełniące rolę portu poza Morską Broną, wykorzystując wybrzeże wokół twierdzy. Towary i pasażerowie są wtedy przewożone przez lekkie jednostki do miasta. Dzieje się to jednak tylko wtedy, gdy zielonoskórzy nie sforsowali Muru Thuriana czy też któregoś z fortów lub strażnic ryglujących dostęp do twierdzy. W przypadku najazdu nabrzeże jest natychmiast rozbierane a Morska Brona opuszczana. Nawet w czasie pokoju część jaskiń jest odcięta specjalną metalową kurtyną. Prowadzi ona do portu wojennego i nie ma do niej dostępu nikt poza krasnoludami. Gromnilową segmentową zaporę na łańcuchach podnosi zestaw silników parowych. Codziennie inżynierowie pieczołowicie je oliwią i naprawiają. Piloci portowi są bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni, ponieważ nawigowanie w podziemnych jaskiniach jest porównywalnie niebezpieczne, co Piracki Prąd w rejonie Sartosy. Bezpośrednio nad kawernami portowymi znajdują się wielkie sale głównego targowiska. Ta część miasta nazywana jest Placem Kupieckim. Potężne windy towarowe codziennie przenoszą tony towarów i setki podróżnych bezpośrednio z portu na targowisko i z powrotem. To miejsce warunkuje bogactwo fortecy. Wszystkie twierdze, które chcą wziąć udział w handlu morskim, muszą przetransportować swoje towary właśnie tutaj. Dlatego jest to miejsce, gdzie chyba najłatwiej w Starym Świecie o krasnoludzkie bronie, zbroje, urządzenia i maszyny. Z drugiej strony wszyscy chcą mieć udział w obrocie handlowym z Karaz Ankor i w podziemnych basenach stoją niemal wszystkie możliwe statki, może poza jednostkami Ulthuanu i Naggaroth oraz, oczywiście, ras tradycyjnie wrogich brodaczom. Jednocześnie jest to najdalej wysunięty na wschód port morski w tej części Starego Świata, co powoduje, że większość karawan handlowych z Kataju i Nipponu przewożąc rzadkie i cenne jedwab i porcelanę kieruje się właśnie tutaj. Podziemne poziomy mieszkalne znajdują się ponad targowiskiem. Domy tutaj są wykute w litej skale. Siedziby rodów i cechów znajdują się w wydrążonych salach, zwykle zabezpieczanych bogato zdobionymi wrotami. Spuścizną Wojen Goblińskich jest to, że każdy dom, niezależnie czy na powierzchni czy pod ziemią, posiada okute drzwi, metalowe wzmocnienia i stale nadzorowany zapas żywności, wody i broni. Pod podłogą znajduje się kamionkowa instalacja odprowadzająca ścieki. Ciśnienie zapewniają w nich systemy pomp napędzanych przez Rzekę Krwi. Także specjalne młyny wodne i spiętrzenia wprawiają w ruch mechanizmy pomp, wentylacji i płuczek. Podobnie jak w innych twierdzach korytarze, zwłaszcza te na dolnych pokładach, są podzielone na sekcje, które zamykają specjalne mechanizmy zegarowe. Korytarze i wnętrza domów są wykładane mozaikami. Najpopularniejszym motywem są, oczywiście, akcenty marynistyczne. Na ścianach pysznią się płaskorzeźby przedstawiające ryby, małże, kraby, muszle, krakeny, trytony, syreny, narwale i wiele innych. Planiści twierdzy jednocześnie starali się wykorzystać je w praktyce do ułatwienia komunikacji. Każdy korytarz i dom jest więc oznaczony indywidualnym wzorem, np. Dom Żółwi. Krasnoludy budując twierdzę z niebywałą pieczołowitością wykorzystywały naturalne walory podziemnych pasaży. Próżno szukać wąskich i krętych chodników jak w twierdzach skavenów lub goblinów. Sale i korytarze są wysoko sklepione. Każda kolumna jest wyrzeźbiona na kształt krasnoludzkiego herosa i nie ma dwóch takich samych. Chętnie pozostawiano w sklepieniach wielofasetkowe struktury górskich kryształów. Pozwalało to na maksymalne wykorzystanie oświetlenia. W twierdzy wyłącznie poziomy techniczne schodzą poniżej poziomu morza. Magazyny, koszary i poziomy mieszkalne znajdują się zawsze wyżej niż woda. Twierdzę zreorganizowano w ten sposób po upadku Karak Varn. Tym samym jest to najpłytsza z krasnoludzkich twierdz. Poniżej poziomu morza sięgają głównie szyby i sztolnie kopalniane oraz, oczywiście, krypty z doczesnymi szczątkami szacownych przodków brodaczy. 'Ważne miejsca' Mauzoleum Dimnira Chrobrego. Pierwotnie zbudowane dla uczczenia pamięci bohatera Bitwy o Czarną Zatokę, z czasem stało się czymś w rodzaju świątyni chwały czy też muzeum. Budynek znajduje się na powierzchni na skalnym stoku. Stojący na prowadzących do niego schodach mają widok na Czarną Zatokę. U podnóża schodów w fundament wmurowane są tarany pochodzące z wraków skaveńskich okrętów zniszczonych w czasie Bitwy o Czarna Zatokę. Same schody wykonane są z kamieni, ukształtowanych na podobieństwo czerepów ras, które starły się z armią Barak Varru. Pierwotnie były to głowy wyłącznie skavenów, ale z czasem dodano inne. Każdy czerep symbolizuje jedno krasnoludzkie zwycięstwo. Nie da się wejść do świątyni nie "depcząc" wrogów krasnoludzkiej rasy. Sam budynek jest zbudowany na planie prostokąta, z kolumnadą biegnącą w koło. Każda kolumna przedstawia jakiegoś herosa, który zapisał się w historii twierdzy. Wewnątrz pod ścianami stoją porąbane i uszkodzone zbroje generałów i wodzów, którzy ulegli potędze Barak Varru. Na ścianach wisi oręż zwyciężonych. Podłogę zaściela gruby kobierzec sztandarów, ikon, bander i chorągwi zdobytych na wrogach. Najważniejszym miejscem jest główna sala, gdzie w polerowanym granitowym sarkofagu spoczywa Dimnir. Tuż za nim wznosi się, wykonana z polerowanego białego marmuru, przecinanego żyłkami gromnilu. statua Grungniego. Posąg jest wykonany w taki sposób, że w każdym miejscu sali wydaje się, że wzrok bóstwa podąża za patrzącym. Złożenie trofeum u jego stóp jest jednym z największych wyróżnień, jakie można dostąpić w Karaz Ankor. Pod pilną strażą spoczywają tu czaszki powalonych smoków, bazyliszków, chimer i innych przeraźliwych bestii. Tuż za sarkofagiem znajduje się piec hutniczy, pokryty starożytnymi runami. Artefakty zdobyte na wrogach są rozgrzewane lub pokrywane rozpalonym metalem i wkuwane do jednej z dwóch potężnych kolumn wznoszących się po bokach grobu. Niekształtne bryły z wystającymi ostrzami, hełmami, elementami pancerzy i amuletów są niemym świadectwem chwały brodatych wojowników. Piec na ogół wysysa magiczną moc z włożonych do niego przedmiotów. Bardzo niewiele rzeczy nie ulega magicznej mocy, czyhającej w palenisku. Legenda głosi, że ogień paleniska jest darem od Grungniego. Wydobywa się z samego serca ziemi, nie wymaga podsycania i nigdy nie gaśnie. Ma temperaturę porównywalna wyłącznie z wyziewami smoków. Pracownia Valnira. Miejsce szczególne dla całego Karaz Ankor. Jego właściciel Valnir poświęcił wiele czasu na eksplorację ruin utraconych twierdz. W trakcie jednej z takich wypraw w Erkundzie natrafił na brązowe płytki pokryte dziwnymi inskrypcjami i strzępy starych ksiąg. Z odcyfrowanych z nich informacji wynikało, że przy pomocy magii run możliwe jest uzyskanie magicznych konstruktów zdolnych do samodzielnego działania, choć w ograniczonym zakresie. Konstrukty mogły wykonywać proste prace lub nawet walczyć. Można je było wykonać z kamienia, żelaza, drewna czy gliny. Niestety, odzyskane informacje są tylko strzępem dawnej wiedzy. Valnir stworzył więc pracownię, w której bada odzyskane płytki, projektuje konstrukty i próbuje odtworzyć utracone dane. Golemy stoją pod ścianami czekając na przełom w pracach inżyniera. Posągi z ruchomymi kończynami same w sobie są dziełami sztuki inżynierskiej. Są wykonane z wielkim pietyzmem i starannością. Każdy twór posiada starannie wykonaną imitację stawów w tych samych miejscach co humanoidzi. Valnir, dzięki magii zawartej w płytkach, potrafi wprawiać je w ruch. Są w stanie przenosić przedmioty, wykonywać najprostsze prace, a nawet w ograniczonym zakresie walczyć. Niemniej jednak nie rozróżniają wrogów od przyjaciół. Same w sobie golemy są całkowicie bezmyślne. Realizują wyłącznie ostatnią komendę, i to niezależnie od tego czy ma ona jakikolwiek sens. Wymagają stałego nadzoru. Inżynier wraz z kowalami run stara się rozwiązać ten problem. Wszystko zależy od znaków umieszczonych na brązowych płytkach. Valnir całymi dniami ślęczy nad deską kreślarską, wertując stare księgi i kreśląc na płytkach runy i ideogramy, które tchnęłyby nowe życie. Wielu inżynierów wyrzuca wynalazcy, że, wraz z zaprzyjaźnionymi kowalami run, igra z dziwną i słabo poznaną magią niebezpiecznie zbliżającą się do na, wpół zapomnianego, elementalizmu, a nawet nekromancji. Jak dotychczas nic jednak nie wskazuje na skażenie magicznych wzorców wprawiających golemy w ruch. Stworzone w ten sposób istoty zachowują się całkowicie przewidywalnie i, poza magią, która wprawia je w ruch, wydają się niezwiązane z mocami Eteru. Skutkiem ubocznym prac jest stworzenie bardzo skomplikowanych i szalenie poszukiwanych protez. Sztuczne ręce i nogi wykonane na ogół z nierdzewnych stopów i pokryte magicznymi wzorami są niemal tak sprawne jak utracone kończyny. Sam Valnir wykonuje je szalenie rzadko i wyłącznie na prośbę któregoś z krasnoludzkich wielmożów. Stocznie. Porty w fortecy, remontowy i wojenny, uchodzą za najnowocześniejsze miejsca tego typu w Starym Świecie. Przemysł stoczniowy jest głównym źródłem bogactwa rodu. Potężne dźwigi portowe, zasilane gigantycznymi silnikami parowymi, potrafią przetaczać niebywałe ciężary. Można tu zbudować, przebudować lub naprawić każdy okręt jaki pływa po morzach, z wyjątkiem może Mrocznych Arek. Co więcej, prace są dokonywane najszybciej i najlepiej na całym świecie. Dziesiątki statków zmieniało kurs, terminaże, a kapitanowie i armatorzy płacili ostanie pieniądze, by krasnoludzcy inżynierowie choć przez chwilę popracowali przy ich kadłubach, takielunku lub nadbudówkach. Wyłącznie malkontenci byli niezadowoleni z wykonanych robót. Zdarza się to niesłychanie rzadko, bo każdy kto podważa krasnoludzkie rzemiosło nie ma już prawa ponownie wejść do twierdzy, a na pewno nie zostanie obsłużony w stoczniach. Opłaty za prace pokrywa się z góry po tym. jak inżynierowie przedstawią plan prac. Negocjowanie tego warunku nie ma sensu. Krasnoludzkie słowo jest niepodważalne a każdy, kto to robi, zwyczajnie się ośmiesza, obrażając jednocześnie brodatych stoczniowców. Krasnoludzcy robotnicy nie bez racji chwalą się, że jeśli oni nie potrafią czegoś naprawić, to znaczy, że statek albo nie jest uszkodzony, albo jest już dawno spoczywającym na dnie wrakiem. Sławni mieszkańcy twierdzy Hagard z Klanu Rudych Bród Jeden z najbardziej poważanych kupców w twierdzy. Założona przez niego Krasnoludzka Kompania Handlowa posiada placówki w każdej krasnoludzkiej twierdzy i wszystkich większych miastach Starego Świata. Krasnolud specjalizuje się w handlu towarami pochodzącym z kolonii i faktorii zamorskich, a więc z Lustrii, Arabii, Królestw Południowych, a nawet odległych Nipponu i Kataju. Specjalnością jest tytoń. Zresztą drewniany goblin, ściskający w ręku garść cygar, jest znakiem firmowym ustawionym przed każdym sklepem kompanii. W niepiśmiennych społeczeństwach jest to doskonała informacja dla klientów. Niestety, w krasnoludzkich miastach rzeźba jest często obiektem wyładowywania gniewu i frustracji przez przechodniów. Sama kompania handluje także przyprawami, lekami, a nawet zamorskim rynsztunkiem. W ostatnim czasie rozpoczęto duży nabór najemników do niebezpiecznych misji w głąb Lustrii i Królestw Południowych. Hagard chce uszczknąć nieco bogactw należących do jaszczuroludzi oraz rozszyfrować zagadkę metalu, który wykorzystywany jest przez gady do wytwarzania broni i pancerzy. Stop, choć przypomina brąz, to posiada twardość stali. Ujawnienie jego tajemnicy byłoby niezwykle przydatne w szkutnictwie i ludwisarstwie. Jaszczuroludzie bardzo pilnie strzegą swojego sekretu. Wszystkie egzemplarze broni i zbroi w rękach krasnoludów pochodzą wyłącznie ze zdobyczy i są bardzo rzadkie. Wśród gadów ich posiadanie najwyraźniej jest przywilejem, gdyż na ogół mają je wyłącznie najważniejsi wojownicy. Krasnoludzka Kompania Handlowa z uwagi na swoje cele jest największym wrogiem piractwa i bandyctwa na szlakach handlowych. Chętnie sponsoruje ekspedycje, brutalnie rozprawiające się z rabusiami wszelkiej maści. Paul von Geigen Kapłan Sigmara, człowiek wielkiego honoru i charyzmy, jest jedną z najcharakterystyczniejszych postaci w mieście. Nie sposób nie zauważyć krępej sylwetki łysego mężczyzny, odzianego w szary półpancerz. Nie rozstaje się z młotem noszącym ślady tysięcy bitew, a na piersiach nosi srebrny relikwiarz skrywający rękopis Życia umiłowanego Sigmara, spisany przez współczesnego założycielowi Imperium świętego Wolframa z Middenheim. Wojowniczy kapłan przybył z Imperium do Księstw Granicznych z osobistą krucjatą. Zamierzał doprowadzić do upadku heretyckie, w jego opinii, księstwa Bohemii. Udało mu się zebrać grupę oddanych popleczników, z której sformował całkiem silną kompanię. Niestety, ustawiczne napady zielonoskórych, ożywieńców, zwierzoludzi i zwykłych bandytów oraz niesłychane zbrodnie, jakich stał się świadkiem, skłoniły inteligentnego kleryka do rewizji poglądów. Spór z Holbainistami uznał za ściśle teologiczny i drugorzędny, natomiast na pierwszy plan wybiła się wojna z rasami wrogimi i bandyctwem. Aktualnie Geigen przewodzi katafraktrom. Jest to odmiana ciężkiej jazdy, rekrutowana wśród służących brodaczom ludzi. Krasnoludy od zawsze chętnie lansowały wśród kawalerzystów własne rozwiązania opancerzenia, w tym bardzo charakterystyczne końskie ladry. Nie polegano na pancerzach płytowych, ale furorę robiły wszelkie brygantyny, zbroje łuskowe, lamelkowe i naszywanice . Zakładano je tak ludziom, jak i koniom. Tym sposobem uzyskano ciężką kawalerię, może nie sprawdzającą się w starciu z kopijnikami ale doskonale radzącą sobie przeciw lżej zbrojnym formacjom i bardzo odporną na ostrzał. Wojowniczy kapłan chętnie organizuje wypady przeciw zielonoskórym, zwierzoludziom i szczególnie agresywnym bandytom. W ostatnim czasie zaangażował się po stronie stronnictw optujących za zbrojną interwencją w Matorce, mającą zakończyć tyranię Uriatha. Olig Gotlafson z klanu Srebrzystej Góry Jest to jedna z najważniejszych postaci w dyplomacji nie tylko Księstw Granicznych, ale i całego Starego Świata. Krasnolud jest wytrawnym politykiem, dyplomatą i posłem, który zwykł mawiać, że władcami gra się równie łatwo i przyjemnie, co kartami. Olig jest świadomy, że jego pobratymcy choć noszą najlepsze pancerze i dzierżą najlepsze bronie jakie widział Stary Świat są rozpaczliwie nieliczni w porównaniu z jakimkolwiek wrogiem. Dlatego podejmuje wszelkie kroki i działania, by kto inny niż khazadowie walczył z nieprzyjaciółmi, a najlepiej, by wraże armie ścierały się ze sobą nawzajem. Chętnie układa skomplikowane intrygi i plany, które po wcieleniu w życie przynoszą zgubę wrogom równie skutecznie co zakute w stal regimenty krasnoludzkiej piechoty. Machinacje Oliga doprowadziły między innymi do wybuchu wojny pomiędzy Niebieskimi Pyskami a goblińską konfederacją plemion pod przywództwem Skarsnika. Dyplomata jest także autorem ostatniej wielkiej ofensywy ludzi, która starła z powierzchni ziemi dziesiątki pomniejszych plemion na zachód od Przełęczy Szalonego Psa. Wreszcie to krasnolud wywołał krwawy przewrót i gwałtowną wojnę domową w Mortensholm, gdy nasiliły się tam antykrasnoludzkie nastroje. W jej wyniku księstwo upadło, a jego stolica została zdobyta i doszczętnie ograbiona. Mieszkańcy zginęli lub zostali uprowadzeni. Obecnie Mortensholm dźwiga się z gruzów dzięki napływowi nowych osadników, ale nikt tam już nie myśli o konfrontacji z krasnoludami, głównie dzięki handlowi z twierdzami w Górach Czarnych poprzez szlak Mroźnych Kłów. Krasnolud wydaje się poruszać w gąszczu intryg i machinacji z podziwu godną sprawnością. Ponadprzeciętny umysł pozwala mu widzieć wiele rozwiązań jednej sprawy oraz przewidzieć ewentualne konsekwencje każdego z nich, z trafnością godną najlepszych jasnowidzów. W ocenie wrogów jest najniebezpieczniejszym z dworzan władcy Barak Varru. Każdą sprawę z typowo krasnoludzką skrupulatnością doprowadza do końca. Za chlubę poczytuje sobie fakt, że większość wrogów twierdzy, którzy zogniskowali dość uwagi krasnoluda, padło ofiarą zamachów, dziwnych chorób, poległo na polu walki lub uwikłało się w lokalne bunty, wojny lub najazdy. Niewielu wie, że krasnolud, jak na każdego dyplomatę przystało, jest silnie zaangażowany w działalność wywiadowczą. Ma rozległe kontakty wśród skrytobójców i szpiegów. Stworzył sprawnie działającą siatkę obserwatorów, donosicieli, zabójców i złodziejaszków, wykonujących zadania niemal we wszystkich państwach w Starym Świecie. Bój o Czarną Zatokę Wiele bitew zmieniło historię świata. Wykłada się o nich na uniwersytetach a adepci sztuki wojennej analizują ich przebieg. Są jednak też takie, które przeszły bez echa. Ich historia to na wpół zapomniane mity i legendy, i tylko bezpośrednio zainteresowani pielęgnują ich pamięć. W 2320 r KI skaveni podjęli jedną z największych akcji w swojej historii. Morskie klany Skuttle, Skurvy i Sleekit zawarły sojusz i przy wsparciu klanów Moulder i Skryre rozpoczęły budowę największej floty w dotychczasowej historii. Ich liderzy opracowali śmiały plan przejęcia supremacji na morzach i opanowania Księstw Granicznych a w dalszej kolejności zmiażdżenia Imperium i Tilei. Pierwszym etapem było uderzenie na wszystkie porty w Starym Świecie. Dywersanci i sabotażyści, przy wsparciu ludzkich kultystów, podpalali statki i urządzenia portowe. O ile w Imperium czy Bretonii wydarzenia te traktowano jako jednostkowe przypadki, o tyle w Księstwach Granicznych bardzo szybko cele wroga stały się czytelne. Pierwsze ostrzeżenia przyszły z Tilei. Najemnicy z Miragliano donosili o dużej aktywności szczuroludzi na bagnach. Wkrótce także sartosiańscy piraci i obserwatorzy z Monte Castello zakomunikowali o dużej flocie okrętów nieznanego pochodzenia i rodzaju zmierzających ku Czarnej Zatoce. Słusznie obawiając się inwazji władcy położonych nad morzem domen w Księstwach Granicznych odłożyli na bok spory i zaczęli mobilizować flotę. Niestety, polityczne niesnaski i animozje opóźniały przygotowania, co znacząco wpłynęło na siłę ludzkiej floty. Szczuroludzie uderzyli na statki ludzkiej floty na Lazurowej Zatoce zanim książęta osiągnęli gotowość do walki. Ludzie bili się dzielnie, ale atakowani przez morskie bestie klanu Moulder i dziwaczne jednostki klanu Skryre ulegli. Klęska była tak dotkliwa, że dziś Lazurową Zatokę nazywa się Zatoką Wraków, a cieśnina, w której doszło do starcia, nosi nazwę Cieśniny Krwawej Wody. Transportowce szczuroludzi szybko znalazły się na Lagunie Łez i zaczęły pustoszyć zachodni brzeg Czarnej Zatoki. Dowodzący skavenami szary prorok Rikkit Queesk był osobnikiem bardzo ostrożnym. Szybko odkrył, że wśród zniszczonych jednostek nie ma okrętów z Barak Varr ani z miast znajdujących się w sąsiedztwie twierdzy. Licząc się z napotkaniem drugiej floty rozesłał patrole. Mimo, że nie pobił krasnoludów, osiągnął wielki sukces. Udało mu się realizować plan stopniowego niszczenia przeciwnika. Skaven nie przewidział, że krasnoludy wprowadziły do walki na morzu nową jakość. Przedsmakiem było krasnoludzkie lotnictwo. Żyrokoptery odkryły skaveńską flotę i przekazały jej położenie oraz liczebność admirałowi Dimnirowi Hjalmarsenowi. Wkrótce zresztą niezwykle przykrą niespodzianką dla szczuroludzi był atak krasnoludzkich lotników na stojące na lagunie transportowce. Powolne, szerokie statki ze słabym uzbrojeniem, wyładowane za to łupami i wojskiem były łatwym celem. Krasnoludy raziły jednostki garnkami ze "smoczym ogniem" i bombami, kilka razy atakując kotwicowisko skaveńskiej floty. Szary prorok nie chcąc porzucać oblężenia Myrmidenes zablokował Zatokę Wraków, po czym zaczął wyprowadzać na Czarną Zatokę wszystkie okręty wojenne. W trakcie tego manewru pojawiły się krasnoludy wraz z swoimi sojusznikami. Przybycie brodaczy wywołało wesołość. Krzyczano ze skaveńskich okrętów, że stal nie pływa. Kolejne okręty zajmowały miejsce w szyku chcąc stawić czoło brodaczom. Pierwszy otworzył ogień najpotężnieszy we flocie flagowy "Ratto Vott". Okręt był szalonym owocem prac inżynierów z klanu Skryre i mutatorów z klanu Moulder. Część podwodna to szczuropodobna istota z potężnym rogiem na nosie, pełniącym rolę taranu oraz licznymi odnóżami zamiast wioseł. Nadbudówki i uzbrojenie zapewnił klan Skryre, montując liczne spaczdziała, spaczmiotacze, szybkostrzały, kondensatory spaczeniowe, spaczsilniki i dziesiątki innych niezwykłych urządzeń. Krasnoludy uderzyły w dwóch kolumnach w linię przeciwnika. Choć szczuroludzie prowadzili huraganowy ogień, nie wyrządzał on wielkich szkód. Kolejne statki wychodziły z kłębów dymu i rozbryzgów wody, przecinając kurs skaveńskich jednostek. Brodacze pod ostrzałem zaczęli zajmować swoje stanowiska w szyku. Silniki parowe pozwalały ignorować podmuchy wiatru. Stalowe kadłuby okazały się nieocenione w walce. Większość skaveńskich pocisków odbijała się od nich bez szkody dla jednostki i marynarzy. Wkrótce krasnoludzcy kanonierzy podjęli pojedynek ogniowy ze skavenami. Skaveni zaczęli powoli tracić pewność siebie. Krasnoludzkie statki chętnie podejmowały wymianę ognia. Działa brodaczy, choć zdecydowanie mniej liczne, miały większy zasięg i siłę. Pancerz sprawdzał się doskonale odbijając pociski. O ile skaveńskie spaczdziała miały kłopoty z przebiciem metalowych kadłubów czy nadbudówek, o tyle krasnoludzkie działa rozrywały poszycie, zabijały klanbraci, niszczyły takielunek i wywoływały pożary. Kolejne statki zamieniały się w płonące wraki. Straty szczuroludzi rosły w zatrważającym tempie. Skaveński szyk został dosłownie rozpołowiony. Rikkit, obserwując z niepokojem bitwę, miał powiedzieć: "Coś jest nie tak z naszymi cholernymi okrętami". Niemniej jednak szary prorok zwykł też mawiać, że statki i marynarze to zasoby, które trzeba zużyć do osiągnięcia zwycięstwa. "Ratto Vott" wspólnie z "Chyżobiegiem" i "Plagowcem" zaatakował flagowy okręt krasnoludów, "Trytona". W gwałtownym ataku skaveni zatopili towarzyszącego "Trytonowi" "Hegwarta", tracąc jednak "Chyżobiega". Niemniej jednak wobec potęgi zbliżającego się "Ratto Votta", wspartego przez "Plagowca", Dimnir zaczął obawiać się, że podjął zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Skaveński flagowiec miał tysiąc klanbraci na pokładzie, burty ostatecznie wysokie do abordażu i działa zdolne do przebicia pancerza "Trytona". Siał zniszczenie wśród krasnoludzkich statków w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej wśród jednostek ludzi. W tym momencie do walki przyłączył się jeszcze jeden okręt. Sartosiański pirat Paolo di Toretto na "Stormfelsie" z sobie tylko znanych powodów przyłączył się do bitwy po stronie brodaczy. Wyszedł zza cypla bakburtą zwrócony w stronę rufy "Plagowca". Potężna salwa wstrząsnęła okrętem, działobitnie zasnuł siwy dym. Rufa skaveńskiej jednostki zamieniła się w stos tlących się desek i poszarpanych ciał. Okręt stracił stery i stanął w dryf, a na pokładzie niemal natychmiast wybuchł bunt w związku ze śmiercią kapitana. Flagowy "Ratto Vott" w obliczu nowego zagrożenia ostrzelał „Stormfelsa”. Piracka jednostka stanęła w ogniu, ale działa "Trytona" już pluły ogniem. Jeden z pocisków ugodził którąś z machin klanu Skryre. Potężna jednostka dosłownie wyparowała w kuli ognia. Żar był tak potężny, że objął "Plagowca" i "Stormfelsa". Rozbłysk detonacji był widoczny nawet z wież Monte Castello. Gdy zginął Rikkit, dla każdego w skaveńskiej flocie stało się jasne, że bitwa jest przegrana. Przywódcy klanu Sleekit postanowili zabezpieczyć swoją pozycję w Pod-Imperium. Przed ucieczką ostrzelali okręty klanów Scurvy i Skuttle. Liczne uszkodzone jednostki nie były w stanie ujść krasnoludom. To był ostatni akt bitwy, a właściwie pogrom skaveńskiej floty. Decyzja ta po dziś dzień w Pod-Imperium jest uważana za przykład mądrości i przenikliwości, a klan Sleekit najważniejszym morskim klanem Pod-Imperium. Jednocześnie akcja jest głównym powodem starć, wróżd i wrogości między morskimi klanami. W miejscu zatonięcia "Ratto Votta" po dziś dzień na wodzie unoszą się magiczne płomienie, a w pełnię Morslieba słychać udręczone krzyki załogi. Dla uczczenia ofiary Paolo di Toretto krasnoludy wystawiły w Barak Varrze piratowi pomnik. Szlachetny morski rabuś jest jedynym, który dostąpił takiego zaszczytu wśród krasnoludów. Kategoria:Krasnoludzkie Twierdze